The Dark Red Dragon God's Harem
by NiteExtreme
Summary: Does anyone remember the Red Dragon's God Harem story I made all the in May? Here is a rewrite


**It's me NiteExtreme here for another story. I am republishing The Red Dragon God's Harem and rewriting it because I feel like this story really needs to be rewritten. I always wanted to do a fanfiction story where Issei is the son of Great Red. A few might say, "Hey haven't TheDarkLord666 taken that idea?" Well, my response would be, "If someone has taken the idea, it doesn't mean that they own the idea, remember, Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi." What I meant by this is that if someone has an idea that has already been used, just use it because they don't own Highschool DxD. The opening A/N has already taken up 100 words of my story, so I'll get writing. Hope you enjoy the rewrite.**

 **The Dark Red Dragon God's Harem**

 **Prologue**

 **Locations – Bold**

 _ **Scene-Break – Italic Bold**_

 **The Dimensional Gap**

Great Red and Ophis were fighting on who would own the dimensional gap. They had been doing this for over a millennium and Great Red had grown tired of fighting. Ophis, on the other hand, had wanted to reclaim the Dimensional Gap for herself. "Ophis, please stop!" Great Red asked, still no reply came, "I'll repeat myself, please stop!" "Why?" Ophis asked, "Please stop fighting, I want to experience parenting and I have another question." Great Red asked, "What is it Baka-Red?" She asked, "Will you marry me?" Great Red asked nervously," If you think I'm noisy and want to have the Gap to myself then your all wrong. Ever since you were born, I had a crush on you, but you never showed any emotion, so I don't know of you liked me or not."

Suddenly, a smile grew on Ophis's face, "Wait, you'll stop your current ways just, so you can marry me?" Ophis asked, "Yes, I will." Great Red said. The smile on Ophis's face grew bigger, she had looked happy, "Yes I will marry you." Ophis said. After that, Great Red had changed to his human form and Ophis had changed to female. Great Red's human form was a man in his twenties, wearing a crimson suit, crimson pants, some black shoes, black socks, red eyes, and crimson hair. Ophis's female form was a busty female, wearing a black dress, had black eyes, long black hair, black socks and black trainers. Once they had changed to their appropriate forms, Great Red had given Ophis a kiss.

The kiss had lasted for about thirty seconds where Great Red had suggested to make an offspring with both of their abilities. They had concentrated their powers into each other and in front of them there was an egg. The egg had started to shake. The couple (Great Red and Ophis) had started to fear who would come out of the egg, when the egg had started to crack. There was a baby in the human form. He had dark red hair which he had inherited from his parents, and he was naked every else. Before Ophis had the chance to put clothes on him, he had already used his father's magic to make sure he was covered up. Now he was wearing a jumper which usually shouldn't fit a baby, but it fit anyways, and he was wearing his dark red jeans. They had named the boy Issei. "Dear I think we should make a place where Issei can live because I don't think you want him to be living in the open." Great Red questioned. "Yeah I guess you're right, Issei looks cute."

 _ **Two Years Later –**_ **Dimensional Gap**

Great Red, Ophis and Little Issei were sitting in the mansion which Great Red had created to make sure that Issei could have a good life. Great Red had to go somewhere, so he left his wife, Ophis to watch over him. Hours Later, Great Red had returned and told the family that they were going to move into Japan in ten years. Issei had always wanted to go out of the gap and he had finally had the chance too. Although he was quite sad because he had to wait for quite a while. Great Red had walked up to his son and told him that they would leave the dimensional gap six years later. Issei had become happy and ran to his room. Issei's room had dark red walls, like his hair, a window which could see make the viewer see any place they wanted to. It also had a dark red bed with two dark red pillows and a dark red blanket.

 _ **Six Years Later –**_ **Dimensional Gap**

Issei was finally able to use his mother and father's abilities. He was also an expert at magic and sword fighting. "Issei it's time to go!" Great Red had said. "Ok coming dad" He replied. The three of them had left the dimensional gap and arrived in a mansion that looked familiar to Issei and Ophis. "Dear, have you moved our mansion from the dimensional gap to Japan?" Ophis asked, "Yes Dear." Great Red Replied. Great Red took them inside the house and Issei had rushed to his room. Checking if everything that was there the same as before. He enters the room to find a girl with crimson red hair, the same coloured dress, turquoise eyes. The girl had teleported away at the spot.


End file.
